FAQ
Q: Who is the owner of this server?'' ' - Owners are Ferry, arre and Graham. '''Q: How can I make money?' - For the latest money making guide do ::wiki moneymaking in-game or click'' Here. '''Q: How can I donate? when i donate how do i claim my points? ' - ::donate when in-game or click Here to donate, when your donation goes through type the command ::getpoints to receive (could take up to 24 hours to for your donation to process). If for some reason you are having troubles or your donation doesn't go through do ::reqhelp in-game or submit a ticket Here. (For RSGP Donations pm Ferry or Seven in-game) Q: How I can claim Donator status on Forums? - Follow the template and apply for Forums ranks Here. Q: What are Honor points and how do i get them? - Honor points are "loyalty" points you obtain by logging in every 12 hours, the higher PVP rating you have the more Honor Points you will receive when you log in, vise versa. You can purchase items with Honor Points form the "Wise Old Man" at ::home. (Warning Honor Store Items: Chaotic weapons, boots and nex helms are all 10% chance of loss on death. All Sagittarian are 25% chance of loss on death) Q: I want to join the staff team and become a Helper. How do I do it? - In-game, Forums, Graphics Designer and Beta Tester Applications can be found Here . (Make sure you read the requirements to become staff BEFORE applying) Q: How do I reset stats? - ::max or for individual stats ::str (level) ::att (level) ::def (level) etc. Q: How do I check my PKP? '- Click your blue quest tab, under the title "Ingame points" > "ArteroPK points".' Q: How do i convert PKP into PKT and vise versa? '- 'Simple just do the command ::buytickets (amount) to convert PK Points into PK Tickets (10 PKP = 1 PKT) and do ::selltickets (amount) to convert PK Tickets into PK Points. ''' '''Q: I just got hacked and/I have forgot my password! What should I do? If you have been hacked do ::support in-game or submit a ticket '''Here. If you forgot your password to your account and would like to recover, submit a ticket Here.' Q: How much does it cost for Donor and Super Donor? - Donor: $20+, Super Donor: $100+. Q: What are Donor benefits? - Donor: Reduced yell timer, higher Hitpoints and ::dp PVM and Skilling area's, DFS Spec enabled, additional save/load set for total of two save/load sets. Q: What are Super Donor benefits? - Super Donor: 1.1x honor points, Reduced yell timer, higher Hitpoints, ::bank, ::dp, ::sdp, ::sdppvm, ::lunars, ::ancients, ::switchprayers, another additional save/load set for total of three save/load sets, $250+ gets a custom yell tag. Q: I am not aware about Prices, Where I can see item prices? - PM "Nab" located at ::home for most recent trading prices. Q: How can I check which staff members are online? - ::onlinestaff or click your blue quest tab under "Server Information" > "Staff Online" to see which/how many staff are logged in. Q: What's a HNS? - HNS stands for 'hide and seek'. This is a type of event in-game that player's participate in. The goal of HNS (Hide and Seek) is for the player's to find the host of the event through following the clues that they give you in order to find them. '''Q: I got banned/muted/infracted/jailed! Where can I appeal?' - To appeal a punishment please fill out the template and post Here. Q: Where can I read the ArteroPK rules? - You may find the rules for ArteroPK by typing ::rules in-game or by clicking Here. Please ensure that you thoroughly read the rules before playing or if you need a certain rule clairified. Q: How do i vote? - Type ::vote in-game, fill out the security code click vote on the page provided and your box's should come automatic, if not type ::voted. Q: '''''I have voted , why am I not receiving my vote boxes? - If for some reason you do not receive your vote points please PM a staff member who may further be able to assist you, or alternatively fill out a support ticket and an admin will respond as soon as they are able to. Q: How can I change my password? - Change your password by typing ::changepass in the in-game chat. If for some reason this does not work, please fill out a support ticket or contact an admin who may be able to change your password for you. If your using an Ipk client, ::changepass won't work, you need to download the Apk client Here. Q: I found a bug what do I do? - To report a bug please create a thread on the bug section of the forums by clicking Here. Remember that it is in your best interest to report any bugs that you have found as bug abusing is against the rules of ArteroPK and anyone who is found to bug abuse will be dealt with accordingly. Q: I found a player/staff member breaking the rules! Where do I report them? - To report a player/staff member please fill out the template and report Here. Q: How do I switch Prayers? - To switch prayers simply teleport ::home. Just north of the bank pray at the Chaos Altar to switch between regular prayers and curses. Alternatively, a Super Donator may switch between prayers simply by typing ::switchprayers. Q: How do I switch Spell Books? - You may switch spellbooks by praying at the altars outside of the edgeville bank located at ::home. To switch to ancient spells, pray at the altar just to the right of the door of the bank. To switch to lunar spells run just north-east of the bank and pray at the Altar of Guthix. A Super Donator may switch their spell books simply by typing: ::lunars and ::ancients. Q: How do I submit a Support Ticket? - To submit a support ticket simply type ::support in-game or click Here .